Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, often have audio jacks for receiving an audio plug of an audio accessory such as headphones, a headset, amplified speakers or amplified headphones. Audio jacks can be relatively large compared with other components of portable electronic devices and contribute to the thickness of host portable electronic devices in which the audio jacks are carried. Accordingly, alternative audio jacks which reduce the thickness of host portable electronic devices are desirable.